All this for a KID?!!!
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: There's a new Mission and Ken and Omi do something they shouldn't have. Amazingly someone doesn't get mad at them. Ran/Omi and Ken/Yohji pairings. Shounen-ai


All of this for a KID?!!!  
  
This is an Omi/Ran. I'm sorry for all of you people that like Ran and Omi but I have to make this sad and sweet fic for my Ran-nii-san. There are Yohji/Ken hints in here too. (Chibi Ran: It's a fic for me!! I feel so special!)   
  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own our beautiful bishounens. I really would like to though. O'well... I can just borrow them for the time being.  
  
  
  
  
~Omi's POV~  
  
"Ran, why must our lives be so complicated?" I asked him as I sat in his arms on his bed. "I wish we could have more time like this where everything is so calm and we can relax together."   
  
"I know Angel. I wish we could have more time together too. Unfortunately we have to do our job. It seems that we all came back to Weiß because we couldn't stop and now here we are wishing it to disband again. I guess it is because we have each other now to hold us back from temptation," he said as he nuzzled my hair.   
  
"Yea. I see what you are saying. I remember wanting to help everyone that was in trouble right after Weiß disbanded. Then we all came back here and it started again. I hate doing this, but I have done it almost all of my life so I couldn't just stop. Now you are in my life more than you ever were before and I just want to be normal people so I know that I will see you again everyday and I don't have to worry that you have died while on a mission. I worry every time we go on a mission but I can't let my emotions get in the way. Sometimes it is so hard though. I love you so much and I can't help but worry about you." I put my head lightly on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him.   
  
"It's okay Angel. There isn't a moment that I don't think or worry that when we leave you so we can go kill the bad guy while you take the defenses down I worry that someone will find you and kill you. I love you so much and I don't want anything to ever happen to you. If someone ever hurt you I would turn their body to mush and send them pasts the depths of Hell," he told me and tightened his grip around my waist. I felt him grab my chin and pull my face towards his. He pushed his lips to mine kissing me slowly and sweetly.   
  
I gave completely in to the kiss, returning it with the same passion he is giving me. "Ran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I didn't think there was anything after Hell?" I spoke to him still dazed from the kiss he had just placed on my lips.   
"Oh. Well. There is now. That's where anyone goes who hurts my Angel," he whispered to me lightly nibbling on my ear.   
  
"One more thing Ran." Why didn't you ever act this open to all of us before? You were so different then. So far away from us. You never let one of us in to try to ease any of the pain you had."  
  
"Omi to tell you the truth I was afraid. I was afraid that if I got to close that I would lose another person that I had become close too. I wouldn't let any of you in because I thought it was safer for you to be farther away from me. I thought it was better if you could stay as far away from my cursed self that you would all stay alive. I found myself coming closer to you though the more I was around you. You started to bring out the person that used to be there before my sister was put into a comatose state. I found myself wanting to protect all of you, especially you Omi. I had found a fascination in you. I wanted to see what made you tick. You confused me, you were so young yet you were good at what you do. I wondered how you could be so smart and how you kept your spirits up and tried to keep all of our spirits when we were all really down. I found Ken somewhat like you, but I never saw in him what I see in you."  
  
I looked at him my mouth wide. "R.. Ran." A blush appeared across my face.   
  
We were sitting there enjoying each other's presence when we heard a knock on the door then a loud enough yell to wake the dead.   
  
"Aya come in here Barman is here with a new mission! Where's Omi? I can't find him anywhere!"   
  
"I'm in here Yohji-kun!"   
  
"Nani?!" He opened the door and almost fell on his face. His mouth was wide open from the site he saw. I was sitting on Ran's lap on the bed, with my head laying on his shoulder and my arms around his waist, and his wrapped around mine.   
  
We looked at each other then at him. "Yohji we have to go talk to Barman about a mission. So stop gawking and get moving," I gripped at him as I was getting off of Ran's lap.  
  
"We are going to have a talk about this later," he ordered us as we all walked out of the room.   
  
~ Living room still Omi's POV~  
  
"Nice of you to finally join us." Barman told us when we all walked into the room. We all sat down in front of the TV that we receive our mission from.   
The mission was something about some father and child that were supposedly killing Kritiker agents. "CHILD!"   
  
"We have to kill a CHILD!" Ken exclaims. "I am not killing a child! I refuse!   
  
"I think Ken's right! We can't just kill a child he can be saved!" I yelled.  
  
"Omi do you seriously think he won't remember the people that killed his own father?! He will and you know it. You and Ken will put all of our lives in danger if you try to save him! He will come after us when he grows up a bit and then try to kill us if we are still alive." Ran said to me and put his hands on my shoulders trying to make me understand why we had to kill the child.   
  
I looked at him giving in to what he said. "I guess you are right R.. err.. Aya-kun. I know what we have to do, but it doesn't mean I like it. I won't kill him, but I will help on the mission. I will kill the father but I will have nothing to do with the death of the child." I looked at him with my sad eyes.   
  
He looked into my eyes, "Alright, that's good Omi, we need your help to find the target. Otherwise I would say for you and Ken to stay here. Ken what about you? Are you going to go with us and help, but we aren't going to make you go anywhere near the child," he said looking at Ken and his hands still on my shoulders.   
  
"H.. hai. I am going to go, but I don't even want to see his dead body. "  
  
"Alright Ken," Yohji spoke suddenly.   
  
~ Later that night still in Omi's POV ~  
  
"Omi what are we going to do about this? We can't let them kill then kill the boy. We have to save him!"  
  
"Shh. You will wake everyone up Ken. I know we can't but I don't want to go against Ran either. Ken, I love him and I don't want to betray his love be going against him." I told him sheepishly.   
  
"I know you do Omi. I love Yohji too, but I can't watch a child die. I won't watch a child die. I won't let them Omi! Please you have to help me," he spoke looking at me with soulful eyes.  
  
"Alright Ken. I'll help," I spoke softly letting my voice drop.   
  
He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Omi you know I won't make you do anything you don't want. You are like a little brother to me and I will not force my own little brother to go and do something he doesn't want."  
"I know you won't Ken. I have always looked at you like a older brother that I never had. Well I am going to get some things and my assassin uniform." I walked out of his room and went to my own. I quietly grabbed my things and went out into the living area where Ken and I left.   
  
~ Next night Ran's POV ~  
  
"Yohji! Where are Ken and Omi?! They aren't here and it's time to go out and do our job!"   
  
"I don't know! They are probably hiding so they don't have to do this mission. Let them be. They didn't want to do this mission in the first place. "  
  
"I know Yohji. But I haven't seen Omi all day and I wanted to at least talk to him before I leave. Yohji you were asking about us last night.. I am in love with Omi, I love him with all of my heart."   
  
"Sugoi! A love confession from Aya!."  
  
"Shut up Kudou! I don't want to listen to you nag me all night! We need to go" We got into his car and we left for the mission site.  
  
~ At the site Omi's POV~   
  
Where the heck is Ken? He should have already been back by now.   
  
"Bombei!" I turned to look up and I see Siberian running with a child in his arms.   
  
"Huh? Where am I? Who the heck are you?" the kid asked becoming frightened.   
  
"We aren't going to hurt you. I promise. We are going to try to protect you." I spoke to him softly.   
  
We were all sitting there in silence when we heard the alarm go off inside the building. We heard footsteps coming our way. "Siberian! We have to move Aby-cat and Balinese will be here sometime soon!" We took off as fast as we could and not too long after, we heard the voices of our companions.  
  
"There is someone not too far ahead of us!" I recognized that voice as Balinese's.   
  
We had to stop running. We were out of breath and Aby-cat and Balinese would finally catch up with us. We turned around in the spot we stood and watched for our companions. I pulled out my crossbow and Ken unsheathed his bugnucks. We stood there waiting for them to come. When they reached us they stopped and looked at us knowing immediately who it was.   
"Bombei! Siberian!" Balinese yelled at us, "what are you doing out here?"   
  
Aby-cat stood there and looked at Siberian and me. I was holding my crossbow ready to shoot. That's when Aby-cat saw the kid.  
  
"Balinese don't get to close! They aren't on our side anymore. They have the kid!"   
  
Balinese looked up, "They wouldn't have taken the kid away from us they agreed with us yesterday that we could kill him. "  
  
"Well they aren't now!" he yelled back.  
  
They both looked at us and wondered if they were going to have to attack us. The next thing I know is that Ran is running at me about to strike me with his sword knowing that he wouldn't be able to get past either one of us if he didn't attack. As he was about to hit me I fired my crossbow at him. I heard the sickening sound of him groan when it hit him. I flinched and grabbed my knife knowing that I wouldn't have time to reload my crossbow. I heard the sound of him pulling it out and then he attacked me and I felt his blade bury itself into the flesh on my shoulder. I reached out and stabbed him in the stomach. I hated to do this to him. I was doing my best as to not cry, because I was hurting the one I love yet I was protecting an innocent child from being harmed. Over the sounds from the heat of the battle that Aby-cat and I are in I could hear Siberian and Balinese fighting just the same as us. But it didn't sound like they were hurting each other as bad as we were. I reloaded my crossbow while Aby-cat was down again and I shot it at him again only this time he dodged it and it struck the little boy we had been protecting. I dropped my crossbow and fell to the ground waiting for the next blow from Aby-cat, but it never came. He was now standing above me looking at me with the same eyes as he used to, then all of a sudden he fell. I had never seen Abyssinian collapse like that. He fell completely in my arms.   
  
I let out a yell, "Aby-cat is down!"   
  
Ken looked up from where he and Yohji were fighting, "Bombei are you alright?" he yelled at me. They both came over there noticing the kid was dead with one of my arrows in him. Ken gave me a look and I almost lost myself. I was sitting on the ground with Ran's head in my lap and I was stroking the hair out of his unconscious face. Then everything went black.  
  
~ An hour or two later still Omi's POV ~  
  
I woke up in a hospital bed with Ken leaned over me and Yohji standing right next to him. "Where am I?" I asked them dumbfoundedly. The next thing that popped into my mind was... "Where's Ran?"   
"Omi calm down. He's in another room. He is going to be fine. They said they almost lost him though," Ken explained to me with soft words.   
  
I looked at him and then at Yohji just to make sure I heard him right. Then I looked down and almost started crying.   
  
"Omittichi, I want you to know that we aren't mad at you or Ken. I'm not and I know that Aya couldn't be mad at you. He loves you to much. I understand that you did it for your own reasons," Yohji spoke softy placing a hand on my head.   
  
"The doctor said that when you feel well enough you can leave. Only I know that as far as leave goes for you it will be to Aya-kun's room." Ken whispered as one of the nurses came in the room.  
  
I got up out of the bed putting just the wrong amount of weight on my left shoulder for me to feel the sudden pain shoot through my arm and collapse back down on the bed. I slowly moved trying not to do that again and got up out of the bed and put on the clean clothes that Yohji and Ken had brought me. They walked with me to Aya-kun's room and then I turned. "I want to go see him alone." I told them.   
  
I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. I looked at the bed where Ran lay. "My God even with those bandages he is still beautiful!" I exclaimed to myself. I walked over and pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat next to him. I placed my hand on his. I laid my head down on our hands and cried. I knew this was my fault and I should have never gone against him. I know he won't ever talk to me again but just seeing his beautiful face made me happy. Before I left to go back outside I placed a kiss on his cheek knowing that would probably be the last one that I give him for a while if ever again. When I walk outside there is a nurse with a stretcher standing with the boys.   
  
"Omi we are going to get to take Aya-kun home with us. You need rest so we thought it was best if it was done this way so you can still watch over him. You will be more comfortable at home anyway," Ken explained to me and slowly took my arm to help me get to the car.   
  
~ Home again Omi's POV ~  
  
I sat in the chain next to his bed hoping that he will wake up sometime soon. I want to see his eyes again. I laid my head down next to his arm and closed my eyes and cried. "It's all my fault, if I would have just gone with the mission none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't be lying there so still and quiet. I want to see him move again, I want to see him smile one last time, before it all ends between us." I let myself cry. It's the first time I had seriously cried in years. I felt a soft hand suddenly take my face.   
  
"Shh. It's okay Angel."  
  
I look up from where I was at with my tear stained face and looked into those beautiful amethyst eyes. "R.. Ran." I spoke with almost a whisper.   
  
"Shh Angel. You look scared of me. I am real sweetheart. I promise. I am not going to hurt you and I am not mad at you by any stretch." He spoke with soft volumes of emotion in his voice. He flinched as he suddenly moved to pull me up into his arms. I moved to where I was laying comfortably next to him with my arms wrapped around him and his around me. He reached over and placed his hand on my chin and kisses me with passion to show me that he was not mad at me and still loved me. I kissed him back with the same passion.   
  
"Ran I love you."   
  
"I love you too Angel."   
  
I drifted off to sleep in Ran's arms very happy and content.   
  
~ Ken's POV ~   
  
I went to Aya's room to see how Omi is doing. When I walk in there I see the sweetest thing I had seen in a long time. Omi and Aya were sleeping in one another's arms. I walked out of the room and went back to Yohji's room.   
  
~OWARI~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
